Pirate Smuggler
A pirate ship arrives shortly after you. Judging from the fact that it is attempting to avoid your ship, you assume that it's a smuggler trying to stay away from beacons. #Attack the pirate. #*''You power up your weapons and move in to engage.'' #** Fight a pirate ship. #Ignore the ship. #* It jumps away after a time. #** Nothing happens. # #* They hail you, "There's no need for aggression... Perhaps this would convince you to look the other way?" #*#Take their bribe. #*#* You receive a medium amount of fuel and scrap. #*#Ignore their bribe and attack. #*#* Fight a pirate ship. Fight a pirate ship * *# Accept their offer. *#* You receive a random amount of resources and scrap. *# Ignore their pleas and attack. *#* The fight continues. * ** You search the ship and discover that its cargo was new military-grade weaponry! It was somehow undamaged in the fight and can easily be mounted on the ship. *** You receive a medium amount of scrap and a weapon. ** You search the remains of the ship, but only come across blueprints and debris from broken machinery. A shame, but you take what scrap you can salvage. *** You receive a low amount of scrap and resources. ** The ship was transporting weaponry. You find a piece still intact, despite the battle. *** You receive a low amount of scrap and a weapon. ** The ship was apparently transporting weaponry; however, nothing seems to have survived the battle. *** You receive a medium amount of scrap. ** Searching the remains, you find that the cargo was military-grade Drone Schematics! You bring them aboard to install in your ship. *** You receive a medium amount of scrap and a drone. ** The debris implies that the ship was carrying Drone Schematics, but unfortunately nothing remains. You do find functioning Drone Parts, however. *** You receive a medium amount of droneparts and scrap. ** This ship's cargo was not salvageable. However, they seem to have been surveying the region; they possess detailed maps and data. You download what you can to the ship's map. *** You receive a medium amount of scrap and your map is revealed. ** From the bits and pieces you find, you decide that this ship was gathering information. Nothing seems useful. *** You receive a medium amount of scrap. ** You detect faint life signatures from an intact piece of the hull. They were transporting prisoners, and the sole survivor offers to join your crew, as a first step on his path to get revenge. *** You receive a low amount of scrap and resources and 1''' random crewmember. ** The ship appears to have been transporting prisoners. Unfortunately they were all killed in the battle. You salvage what you can. *** You receive a '''low amount of scrap and resources. ** The ship was carrying military supplies. You pick up anything that looks salvageable from the debris. *** You receive a high amount of scrap and resources. * ** With the crew dead, you search the ship. You find military-grade weaponry and take what looks most useful. *** You receive a medium amount of scrap and a weapon. ** The ship refuses to fight, but you still detect life signatures. Apparently this was a prisoner transport. The single survivor offers to join your crew in exchange for their freedom. *** You receive a high amount of scrap and 1''' random crewmember. ** This ship was apparently carrying information about the surrounding beacons. You download what you can to the ship's map, and scrap the rest of the ship. *** You receive a '''medium amount of scrap and your map is revealed. ** Searching the remains you find that the cargo was military-grade Drone Schematics! You bring them aboard to install on your ship. *** You receive a medium amount of scrap and a drone. Trivia This event is called "NEBULA_PIRATE_SMUGGLE" in the datafiles.